


Sweet time with my Valentine

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: This is for a writing contest :) it is left open to leave everything to your imagination that you want to do. I really do hope you enjoy it. :)





	Sweet time with my Valentine

You know your boyfriend is very busy but it still makes you sad that he will miss valentine's day with you. You knew dating a kpop idol would be difficult, deciding to pick up some extra hours at work on valentines day to keep you from being sad, even though the coffee shop you were a barista at is where you met him. Just counting down the days till they came back from Japan, which happens to be a few days after valentines. You thought about maybe trying to do something sweet for him when he got back and just sitting in your apartment watching tv when your phone rang. It was your boss from the coffee shop, he was calling to let you know not to come in for valentines. A few minutes later there was a knock on your door. You answered it and there was a delivery man with a box and flowers for you. Surprised, you thanked him and took everything to the living room. The flowers were beautiful, lilies and carnations in purples and whites. You got a vase of water to put them in and placed them in the middle of your dining table.

The box you picked up, it was size of a shoe box but light. The paper and ribbon were gorgous, you decided to take a picture before opening it. You sit down on the couch and gently untie the ribbon and undo the paper. Lifting the lid off the box you see some papers and a plane ticket. Confused that there must of been a mix up somewhere, you pick up the top paper that looks like a letter to find who it belongs to. Eyes widen a bit when you see that its addressed to you, so you read the letter. Jongup wrote saying he was sorry he could not be with you for this, but hopes his surprise makes up for it all. The letter goes on to tell you to pack just a small overnight back with basics, don't worry about clothes and get on the flight of the ticket. You would receive further instructions when you land.

You check the ticket and scramble, the flight leaves in 3 hours. Finally having your bag ready, the cab shows up and takes you to the airport. Check in was quick and simple, being that you had no luggage to check in. That got a couple strange looks, because honestly who goes on a trip with no luggage. After being escorted to first class lounge you got a drink and waited for your boarding call. This was already exciting for you, you have never flown first class before. 

Shortly before landing, the stewardess brings you an envelope with your name on it. You excitedly open it. It was instructions to find the driver waiting for you. He will be taking you to a inn, and you are to check in under the reservation for Matoki Corporation. This was making you excited and giddy. It felt like you were in a spy movie. Getting through customs was quick, being you only had a small overnight bad with toiletries in it, then finding the driver was easy. He had a sign with your name on it, he lead you to a nice car with tinted windows in the back. You got in and noticed a tv in the console, there was also drinks and a fruit tray waiting for you. The driver got in and told you it would be about a 2 hour drive before getting to the destination before putting up the partition. While enjoying the perks of the ride, time seemed to fly and before you knew it, you were at your destination.

Getting out, you felt like you were in the middle of no where. Beautiful thick woods surrounded you, feeling the gentle breeze and smelling the sweet fresh scents had you feeling alive suddenly. You thanked the driver and he nodded before getting back in the car and driving away. Noticing a quaint inn in front of you, you went in. The elderly woman at the front desk gave you a large welcoming smile as you walked to the front desk. 

"Welcome to our small inn. Do you have a reservation with us today?"

"Yes ma'am. It should be under Matoki Corporation."

The clerk smiled even bigger and grabbed a small packet. Telling you to follow her, you quickly did. She led you down several halls to a very ornate section of the inn till you got to a large door. She used her master key to let you in, telling you to read the packet first before leaving. You set your stuff down and sit on a very large bed to open the packet. Its another letter from Jongup. Telling you he wishes he could be there with you but for you to enjoy your stay at the inn. Knowing you needed a break from everything he thought you would enjoy the next two days there. He left his card there with you in case you needed anything but to make sure you check the closet first. After reading that you headed to the closet and in it were two fancy dinner dresses and two casual outfits and one nightgown. Well now you see why he said not to pack any clothes, finishing looking around the room, you see that there is a private hot spring outside.

A knock on your door disturbed your thoughts of hopping in the hot spring for a moment. Answering the door you find a young gentleman with a tray full of food. Telling you that these were to be brought to you for dinner. You thanked him and he left you in peace. The only thought you had right now was to strip and get into that hot spring. Laying in the water with your head resting on the rocks eased you to the point you fell asleep.

Jongup lets himself in the room carefully closing the door he notices you sleeping in the hot spring. He smiles to himself, pleased with how well his surprise has gone. Quietly removing all his clothes, he heads out to the spring, entering on the opposite side and slowly going across not to wake you. He places his arms on the rocks on each side of your head and leans his head down to start kissing your jaw and neck. Soft murmurs escape your lips then suddenly your eyes flash open and your looking directly into Jongups beautiful eyes as he give a soft giggle at your reaction.

"When did you get here?" you sputter in shock

"Just a few minutes ago. You look absolutely ravishing asleep here in the water. Are you enjoying my valentine surprise? I can only be here for tonight and tomorrow but you will have one more day before having to leave for your flight that night."

You grab his face with both your hands and pull him in for a deep lingering kiss, knowing you have the sweetest most romantic boyfriend in the world. 


End file.
